


Tell Me

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jiggly Moobies -_-, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic of Yunho's moob-worshiping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrists are finally better, so here's this brought on by yunddalgi and yunsboobs on twitter. (but mostly yunsboobs)

Yunho finds the small department store package when he’s searching Changmin’s room for one of the many shirts he’s taken from him. At first he didn’t want to open it, but after a few thoughts of “we hide nothing from each other what could it be?” He gives into temptation and tears off the white cardboard top.

The tissue paper inside is the same boring white as the package, and Yunho throws it off without a care for the slight mess he’s making. He catches a glimpse of something black, something lace, and then his entire body goes rigid; he throws the package back on the ground. Leaving the room, he attempts to drown out the sight he’d seen with other thoughts.

It doesn’t work.

So he tries to forget he ever saw it.

That doesn’t work either.

He tries a variety of things after that, telling himself he didn’t see correctly, telling himself it wasn’t Changmin’s. None of it gives him comfort, but Yunho ignores that fact and makes himself coffee, sitting desolate on the couch sipping the hot beverage until Chagmin gets home.

Changmin comes through the door in a blur, winter coat whipping around as he shuts the door and hangs up his bag. He sends a smile in Yunho’s direction, slipping out of his coat and putting away his shoes before sauntering over to the couch, a smirk on his wind flushed face.

“Love coming home to you waiting for me,” he tells him as he climbs on top of him, straddling him with his knees on the couch. He presses a soft kiss to Yunho’s plump lips, lips soft and still cold from the winter air. Yunho wants nothing more to warm them with his, but he refrains.

Changmin gets the idea quick, drawing back with a concerned look in his large eyes, “What’s wrong, babe?”

Yunho takes a deep breath. He’s not sure how to bring this up, not sure if he should be discreet or forward with what’s bugging him. If he was Changmin he would say nothing and just huff and puff until someone sits him down and demands to know what’s wrong, but Yunho’s not Changmin. He doesn’t know how to make people feel guilty by just one look or just one sigh. In fact, he would hate to be able to do that.

He hates when other people fret over him.

Which is why he almost fakes a smile when he sees Changmin’s sparkling eyes boring into him, full of worry and love for him. It takes a lot to break through, “I found something interesting in your closet,” he tells him, and knows from Changmin’s change in expression he understands.

“Yunho, oh god, I’m sorry,” he begins, voice close to cracking, “I purchased it after a few too many beers. It was supposed to be a harmless joke, and… and by the time it arrived I’d forgotten about it. And I felt guilty as hell remembering how much you worry about them and how insulting it would be to joke with something like that.”

Changmin takes a deep breath and palms Yunho’s shoulders before continuing, “I didn’t think you’d find it, and I’m just really, really sorry.”

Yunho blinks at him a few times before he understands, “You,” he stutters, looking down at his and Changmin’s thighs, focusing on the gentle hands on his shoulders rather than the truth he’s just been told, “You bought it for me. You bought a lacy black bra…. For me.”

Changmin shrinks himself down and withdraws his hands from Yunho, “Sorry,” his voice is a squeak, and any other time it would have had Yunho laughing and pulling him into a tight hug, but this time it brings Yunho close to tears.

“Are they really that big?” he asks, and Changmin’s hands clench at his words; his eyebrows knit and Yunho feels bad then feels bad for feeling bad and then he feels all kinds of stupid and wants to pretend this never happened.

“No… yes? They wouldn’t be big for a girl or anything. The bra didn’t have any support or anything. It was basically just a little lace thing to cover them. I mean, compared to most guys they’re pretty big and they’re a lot softer and squishier than most guys’ pecks but… that’s well… it’s normal for you,” Changmin’s eyes seem to become more hopeless at each word that comes out of his mouth.

“No wait. Yunho, I ugh, I said that wrong. I didn’t mean normal, I meant good, they look good, feel good. I mean,” Changmin seems to think he’s said something wrong again because he stops, and this time he doesn’t continue.

Instead, he presses his flush pink lips against Yunho’s. they move against his in a soft and comforting fashion; his hands reach up to cup his face, rubbing his thumbs against temples to soothe him.

The entire situation surprises Yunho. Changmin’s never one to stop in the midst of a rant. He hates not being able to use his words to express himself; it drives him mad. Every time Yunho’s tried to avoid a problem between them with fucking or time apart Changmin argues. He always wants to talk things out, but Yunho’s never thought plain words can fix everything.

In this situation it seems as though Changmin agrees, he lets the way his lips work against Yunho’s provide all the pointless words in the universe. Each gentle press to Yunho’s bottom lip, the side of his mouth, and full on kiss is a whisper of a whole-hearted apology, and Yunho’s never felt more forgiving in his entire life.

It doesn’t take long for the hands to leave his cheeks and move down to his shoulders, slipping under his t-shirt and massaging the soft skin underneath with agonizing gentleness. His bottom lip is bitten and tugged as Changmin removes his hands from Yunho’s broad shoulders to travel his arms and rest again at his hips.

Yunho tangles his fingers into Changmin’s wind blown hair the moment Changmin’s tongue pushes past his parted lips. The hands on his hips are moving up, bringing his shirt with them until Yunho can feel the cool air of the apartment on his stomach.

The kiss breaks then, only a centimeter between their lips when Changmin talks, “Love your stomach almost as much as I love your chest,” he tells him.

It’s not long after that he feels the tickling sensation of Changmins fingers ghosting over his skin. With a grunt Yunho leads them down to the floor; it’s not very graceful but it works, and Changmin seems much happier with his new view of Yunho’s torso.

“I can feel your muscles, but at the same time you’re so soft and plush,” Changmin laughs, a breathy chuckle that puffs against Yunho’s cheek and makes his shoulders shake, “I don’t even know how to describe it, don’t know how to describe and not make it sound weird or offensive.”

Yunho smiles up at him and stretches up for another kiss, Changmin hums against his lips as he complies, nuzzling his nose as they pull away.

Slender fingers hook around Yunho’s shirt to pull it up more; Yunho lifts up his arms to help him out. His obedience is rewarded with a kiss to his jawline.

“How could you think was anything’s wrong with you?” Changmin whispers as he moves down, doting Yunho’s skin with wet kisses. He rests his chin on Yunho’s chest, fingers gliding over Yunho’s still lifted arms, going down far enough to tug on his armpit hair and elicit soft gasps from Yunho. His eyes are dusted with dark lust when he looks up at him, and Yunho can feel his growing erection pressed against his thigh.

A small smile forms on Changmin’s swollen lips before one hand comes down to palm at his chest, rolling against his skin until Yunho lets out a moan, “Even if you hate them, you have to enjoy how sensitive they are,” Changmin’s voice gets a little more breathless now. It’s obvious he’s losing the stoic control he’s had so far.

Yunho whimpers in reply as Changmin takes the nub between two of his fingers, pinching gently and gaining a gasp from Yunho. His tongue glosses over his other nipple, sucking on it soon after. Yunho ends up having to pull him off of his chest, demanding in a husky mumble that they get to the bedroom.

Changmin’s reply is only a quick nod, rolling off of him and helping him up before hurrying into the bedroom, dragging Yunho after him.

Jeans and boxers are pulled off the moment they enter, and Yunho makes quick work of grabbing the lube from the nightstand and tossing it to the bed he’s soon pushed onto.

Their mouths connect again, the softness of earlier gone. The heat from their flushed bodies pushes them both into a frenzy, and Yunho doesn’t even remember Changmin picking up the lube before he feels a slick finger slip inside of him.

He’s tight, unbelievably so, but Changmin’s patient with him despite his need to feel Yunho all around him. The second finger is just as slick and just as slow. They’re fucked into him until the slender digits find that one sweet spot, and Yunho’s back arches. He moans into Changmin’s mouth, whimpering when Changmin pulls away soon after.

“Wanna hear you,” he says, and all Yunho can do is nod with a small whimper as he pulls out his fingers.

Yunho misses the intrusion in an instant, but Changmin knows of his hyung’s impatient nature during their fucking. He pushes Yunho’s thighs up to wrap around his waist, spreading him until he can fit himself between his shaped thighs with ease.

“It’d be easier to-,” Yunho begins when his thighs are coiled around Changmin, but he’s shut up with a violent shake of Changmin’s head.

“No. We do it like this,” he grunts out, “Need to see you,” with that he incases himself in Yunho and lets out a loud moan, hair falling forward  into his eyes and some sticking wetly to his forehead.

By the second thrust they’ve set a rhythm, Yunho bucking up each time Changmin pushes in. Their moans mix together, only interrupted when Changmin begins to speak again.

“Oh god, Yunho, Yunho,” has gasps out, staring down at him like he quite literally is God, and Yunho has a brief idea of that being true before an extra hard thrust shakes it out of him, “They’re bouncing Yunho. Fuck, that’s hot. So fucking hot.”

His words are staggered and breathless, desperate to get this praise out to Yunho, “Yunho your tits bounce when I fuck you. They fucking bounce. It’s the best thing in the world,” Yunho gasps at a sudden heated kiss from Changmin, they’re speeding up; Changmin’s thrusts are becoming rough and incoherent.

“Hyung, fuck, hyung you’re perfect, love everything about you,” Yunho moans as he finishes his statement, and Changmin reaches between them for Yunho’s unattended cock, giving him a few desperate tugs and that’s all Yunho needs before he’s spilling with a loud moan of Changmin’s name.

Changmin follows soon after, one thrust into his clenching hole before he’s throwing his head back in ecstasy and screaming out for his hyung, burying his face into his neck as he comes down from his high. Yunho combs his fingers through his messy hair as he pants.

“Not gonna wear the bra though,” Yunho tells him with a weak chuckle, and Changmin responds with a similar one.

“Don’t want you to,” he tells him, “I like seeing you in your full glory,” at this Yunho lets out a full laugh. It fills the room and he can feel Changmin smile against his neck.

It takes Yunho pushing at his chest for Changmin to finally pull out and curl up at Yunho’s side, dressing his neck in lazy kisses before getting frustrated with Yunho’s lack of responses and restoring to nipping and sucking at his jawline, laughing again when Yunho attempts to swat him away before he makes a mark.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you’re perfect, you know,” Changmin says, quiet and unsure as if he thinks the statement will anger Yunho.

Yunho gives a small in reply, “Don’t agree,” he mutters, and then he says a little louder, “but that’s sweet.”

Changmin sighs and rolls back on top of him, “Don’t care what your definition of perfect is. I love everything about you.”

A smile forms on Yunho’s lip, and Changmin responds with a grin, “So there’s nothing you want to change about me?” Yunho challenges.

Changmin tilts his head as if he’s pondering the question before reaching over Yunho to pull at the sheets and burrito them inside, “Well sometimes you’re really obnoxious and clingy, and you have this obsession with fixing everything. You’re also  messy and worry me constantly because of how accident prone, you are,” the “compliment” stops abruptly with one glance at Yunho’s expression.

“Anyways,” Changmin begins again, “What I was getting at is that I actually really like all that stuff. I love all your flaws. Even the way you let your eyes brows turn into very ugly caterpillars until the stylists forced waxing onto you, and I love all you scars, even the ones you have just because of your horrid skin care habits.”

“And you like my chest,” Yunho reminds him.            

Changmin gives a little moan at that statement and nuzzles into Yunho’s neck, “Like is an understatement.”

Yunho laughs at that, the sudden loud sound jerking Changmin out of a slight daze. He kisses him silent and loves the way it feels to have Yunho laughing into his mouth.

They press closer; Changmin’s hands going to rest on Yunho’s chest once more while Yunho’s reclaim their place tugging at his hair. The kiss becomes more aggressive than the ones before, lips bitten and pulled each time they break apart.

The room begins to heat up again. Changmin can feel Yunho’s skin become flushed and pink in his hold. Yunho tugs a little harder on his locks, and Changmin moans into the kiss. Yunho thrusts his tongue in, and Changmin’s nails dig into his chest. A growl comes from the back of Yunho’s throat at the rough treatment, and Changmin whimpers at the sound.

It’s not long until Yunho’s pushing him back onto the bed, the sheets sticking to them as Changmin tweaks his nipples, and Yunho presses his lips against his forehead and both cheeks.

“Up for another round?” he asks in a whisper, and Changmin laughs as if it’s the most ridiculous question he’s ever heard.

His answer is shoving the bottle of lube at Yunho, lifting his legs until his ankles are pressed against Yunho’s shoulders, he’s too worn to do much else on his own. Instead he watches Yunho’s every move, gasping as soon as he pushes in lube coated fingers.

“Hurry,” he pants out, “Don’t be gentle. ‘m not as whiny as you,” he bites his bottom lips the moment he realizes what’s slipped past, but Yunho only lets out a gruff laugh.

“And you call me the impatient one,” he scoffs, but the second growl to hurry up has Yunho slicking himself up as fast as he can and sheathing himself inside the younger man in one swift thrust.

Changmin yells out, tone reminiscent of his singing, and the sound makes Yunho moan. An easy rhythm isn’t found; it’s irregular, just a desperate search for release for both of them.

“The bounce like this too,” Changmin grunts out, “Fuck, Yunho you jiggle as you fuck me, did you know?”

Yunho thrusts into him hard, interrupting Changmin with moans from both of them.

“Hyung, oh god, every part of you is pure sex,” he moans out, “Get closer, god, hyung, cover me, let me feel your skin on mine.”

Yunho obliges, sliding his arms under Changmin’s and pressing them together. Their bodies slide together and skin sticks all over from their perspiration. Yunho can feel his balls slap against Changmin’s ass now, and he can push in even deeper, reaching Changmin’s sweet spot with ease.

It only takes a few more thrusts before both of them are coming and they pull apart lying on the bed as drooling and sweating messes, stomachs and chests covered in semen.

Yunho looks at Changmin and smiles at the state of his partner. There’s a look of pure bliss in his eyes face amongst a nest of tangled hair.

“Shower time,” Changmin announces with a yawn and throws himself off the bed, shaking himself awake and then turning to Yunho, “C’mon get up, not letting you sleep in my bed like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re covered in cum and sweat that’s gross.”

“I thought you loved everything about me,” Yunho reminds him, and exaggerated whine in his voice.

“Yes, I do. Now get out of bed before I change my mind or have to drag you out.”

His threat only gets a laugh, “You can’t drag me out. ‘m too heavy.”

A glare forms on Changmin’s once tranquil visage, and Yunho tenses as he walks over. It’s only a small matter of time before Yunho ends up on the floor, a fitted sheet underneath him which Changmin uses to drag him to the bathroom.

When the dangers of being pulled into a tiled bathroom become apparent, Yunho surrenders, forcing himself up and nearly falling onto Changmin the moment he does.

It’s not until they’re cleaned and Changmin’s changed the sheets that they speak again.

“There’s one thing I didn’t mention about your chest,” Changmin says with a yawn.

“What?” Yunho hums out, nose buried in Changmin’s damp hair.

“It makes the best pillow in the world.”

Yunho grins at the compliment and runs his fingers down Changmin’s back, “Still not wearing that bra though.”

“Really?” Changmin pouts when Yunho nods, “What if I wore something for you. Like sheer lace panties.”

“Still no.”

“What about a thong?” Changmin smirks at Yunho’s silence, “What about stockings?”

There’s a long silence.

Yunho breaks it with a timid question, “Thigh-high?”

He has to bite his tongue to suppress a laugh, “Mmhmm.”

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
